


Happy Father's Day: A Film by Peter Parker

by Yousaydoctorisaywho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, I'm pretending that Infinity War didn't happen, Infinity War HURT me, Iron Dad, Precious Peter Parker, They both deserve this, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What a dad, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousaydoctorisaywho/pseuds/Yousaydoctorisaywho
Summary: "...but once he looked at a calendar, he realized on June 17th, was Father’s Day. Now, ever since his parent’s and uncle Ben’s deaths, he hasn’t thought about it, nonetheless celebrated. But now, Peter has Tony in his life." Peter is planning to celebrate one of the holidays with a person who deserves it the most; Tony.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I am pretending that Infinity War didn't happen because I felt like someone stabbed me so instead I created this adorable fluffy fic that I created in maybe four hours? There are 2 chapters and I have both done so I will be uploading them both today or maybe one today and one tomorrow depending on the feedback. Regardless, Iron Dad has consumed my soul and thus the creation of this.

Peter Parker has always loved holidays. He loved that some of them meant no school or giving gifts to people or being with family and friends. Overall, it meant he had a day to relax which was something Peter rarely does anymore. Now, he spent holidays with his aunt and if it was on Halloween or any day that could give him time with friends, he would be with Ned and MJ. Currently, Peter was at the workshop at Stark Towers, working on his web shooters while Tony sat down across from him, fixing one of Hawkeye’s bows. Peter wasn’t aware of any holidays coming up, but once he looked at a calendar, he realized on June 17th, was Father’s Day. Now, ever since his parent’s and uncle Ben’s deaths, he hasn’t thought about it, nonetheless celebrated. But now, Peter has Tony in his life. He has helped him through everything; Spider-man issues, school problems, Spanish class, even when he had a fight with aunt May, Tony was always there. They hang out a lot more nowadays. Every day after school, Peter went and saw Tony, had a small dinner, then head back over to aunt May’s where had her dinner because ever since the spider bite he has had to eat more and more to feel satisfied. Let’s face it though, Peter loves to eat so it wasn’t that big of a deal. As Peter fiddled with the shooters, he kept sneaking glances at his mentor. What would we want for Father’s Day? He himself didn’t really have an active father so he probably didn’t celebrate it. Wait, would Tony even want something for this day? Does Tony see him like a son like Peter sees him as a father-figure? 

“Hey kid, you alright?” Tony interrupted, staring at Peter with a mildly concerned look.

Peter hadn’t realized that he had been pressing on the web shooter the entire time he was having a mini breakdown, so now right in front of Tony was a small heap of web. “Uh, yeah, perfectly fine. Just… thinking.”

“Don’t think too hard,” Tony muttered with a smirk, “You’ll hurt yourself.”

Peter laughed sarcastically and flicked some web at the man. Yeah, he needed to get Tony something. But what would a man who has everything, want? Maybe he could ask subtly.

“So, Tony?” Peter asked once a silence came over them. “I know your birthday isn’t soon, but what are you going to want?”

Tony chuckled, “No shit it isn’t soon. It’s June 10th and my birthday was May 29th. You have like, a whole year. Besides, I liked what you did. You cooked dinner for me and nobody really does that. Except Pepper when she is in a good mood.”

“I know but I want to do something more next time and get you a gift.” Peter muttered sheepishly. 

“Don’t worry about that, Pete. I got everything I could ever want.” Tony said with a smile before walking over and ruffling his hair. “I’m going to go order some takeout and I’ll meet you up there okay?”

Peter just nodded while internally wondering why he had to be so difficult. But while what he said didn’t help, Peter had another idea that may just work. Quickly looking around for his materials, he grabbed them and shoved it all inside his backpack; Mr. Stark wouldn’t mind him borrowing it. Zipping up his backpack, he went upstairs to eat.

Peter got back to aunt May’s to see a microwaved pizza laying on the table waiting for him with a sticky note that read, ‘work was rough today, so I went to bed early, love you! -May’. Peter smiled fondly at the note as he began to eat, still hungry even after the Chinese at Tony’s. After destroying the food in record time, Peter went to his room, shutting the door softly to not wake May. Unloading his backpack, he stared at the camera, microphone, editing software computer disc, and endless wires because he didn’t know what to grab. There was also his homework, but he got that done as soon as school got out. Looking at the tripod, he pieced the camera onto the top of the tripod and positioned it, so he was pointing it at him on his bed. Sure, it would be very weird to explain to aunt May why he had a camera pointing at himself in bed, but it was the only way he wanted this to go. Sighing, he began his project. 

The next morning, Peter was at his locker getting his books when Ned came over to him with a grin.

“Guess who got a brand-new Lego set?” Ned asked, his voice containing the evident excitement. 

“Which one?” Peter said with an excited smile. 

“I don’t even know, I grabbed one randomly cause my mom gave me money to buy whatever I wanted, and I got way too excited. Anyways, how’s Mr. Stark?” Ned asked. “Is he doing okay? Are you guys all good? No fighting or anything?”

Peter frowned at that as he shut his locker. “We never fight. Everything is okay but I’m just… worried about something.”

“What are you worried about?’ Ned asked as the two of them walked down the hall to class. “Did you accidentally call him ‘dad’ again?”

Peter blushed at that mention. “That wasn’t my fault! I was not in the right mind, Bruce had to give me a really strong medication when I got my wisdom teeth out, so I was completely out of it.”

Ned smiled knowingly. “Yeah but you wouldn’t have said it if you haven’t thought of it.”

Peter decided not to argue. “Fine, but Father’s Day is coming up- don’t laugh- and I want to do something for him, as a way of saying thank you and show how I feel, you know? So, a little while ago, I had been filming a diary, in a way, and I want to give it to him and include some other words too, saying how much I appreciate what he’s done for me.” 

“Or you could just get him a mug.” Ned said quietly.

Peter rolled his eyes but smiled at Ned. “Yeah, or I can get him a mug, maybe I’ll do both.” 

Ned just shrugged and the two of them went into the classroom to sit down. Class went by as usual but now, Peter was especially anxious to leave because he had to stop and go shop for a mug and make it to the tower before Tony freaked out and flies around New York trying to find him. Eyeing the clock, he saw there was five minutes to go so he got up to excuse himself to the bathroom before leaving the school completely. He wandered around the streets closest to the Tower, trying to find a Hallmark store or something before seeing some sort of pottery store that sold mugs, plates, and anything involved with that. Peter looked around before eyeing one particular mug that said, “Number 1 Dad.” Smirking, he couldn’t let such an amazing opportunity pass by. 

He went up the register and the cashier smiled. “These are very popular, your dad a business man?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, he does a lot of… scientific business.” 

“Well in that case, we actually give discounts on business father’s, so here is an ice cream gift card. Surprisingly enough, the owners also own an ice cream parlor down the block. Weird combination but I wouldn’t complain since you get a discount.” The cashier said with a smile.

“Really?” Peter exclaimed, taking the mug and card, “That’s great, thank you!”

She smiled back, and Peter left the store. He should’ve been back at the Tower by now, so he risked a glance at his phone to see… oh no. Nine missed calls and 30 missed messages from Tony Stark himself, and the last one said, “that’s it, I’m going to patrol and see where you ended up.” Peter felt his mouth go dry at that and he quickly opened his backpack and hid the mug. Quickening his pace, he suddenly heard what he dreaded.

“Oh, so you aren’t dead.” A sarcastic metallic voice said from behind him. “I was wondering, because for some reason, you WEREN’T ANSWERING YOUR PHONE.”

Peter quickly turned around at the rise in voice and saw Tony, but with no suit, just a hoodie, sweatpants and sunglasses. If Peter hadn’t recognized his voice he would’ve most likely thrown himself up onto whatever was above him, in fear. 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter squeaked, “I didn’t see you there, how’ve you been?”

Tony narrowed his eyes before gritting out a short, “Get in the car.”

Peter felt dread as he gave him his puppy eyes before entering the car. The car ride was silent, but by Tony’s breathing, Peter could tell he was angry.

“Mr. Stark please don’t be- “Peter began to plead, turning in his seat to look at the older man.

“I’m not mad,” Tony began, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I was scared and then came anger and then when I found you, all I had was disappointment.” Peter’s heart dropped at that and it must’ve shown in his face as Tony turned to look at him and instantly Tony quickly changed his posture and expression. “No, kiddo, don’t take it that way. It’s not that you yourself are a disappointment I was just upset you didn’t call me. I’m fine if you need to go somewhere after school but you got to warn me because if something happens to you on my watch, well, that’s my fault, kid.”

Peter shook his head rapidly. “No! No, I was fine I just needed to go somewhere without you.”

Tony raised his eyebrow at that, “What does that mean? Kid, I get you’re a growing boy and I respect that so don’t be embarrassed if you need, what should I say, big boy stuff? I don’t know, I’m awkward and oh wow, we’re here let’s forget this conversation.”

Peter opened his mouth to respond but Tony was already out of the car as Peter grumbled behind him. He followed Tony as they went into the kitchen, Peter nearly throwing himself onto a chair.

“Mr. Stark I’m really sorry, I- “Peter began but Tony just held up a hand.

“Kid you have a unique talent of managing to apologize for the smallest issues.” Tony grumbled as he poured himself some coffee. “Stop apologizing, I’ll just, I don’t know, give you a punishment.”

Peter smiled softly at that. ‘Yeah, he really is like my dad.’ But out loud, he responded with a grumpy, “fine.” After the whole incident, Peter excused himself a little early, the surprised look on Tony’s face making him almost feel guilty if he wasn’t leaving to make the best Father’s Day gift ever. He decided that if recording the video was going to take up most of his night and he needed time for dinner, he should do some light patrolling… okay, fine, Peter just wanted an excuse to use his webs to get home quicker. Changing in an alleyway across Stark Towers, Peter quickly put his suit on and began going up and down the streets, all the while planning what he wanted to say. 

“Would it be too cheesy if I ended with, ‘thanks for everything, dad’? Or would it be kind of sweet? I don’t know, maybe it’s too much? Or just enough?” Peter asked the criminal who he just webbed to the wall.

The criminal arched his eyebrows in surprise. “I think it sounds nice. If I had a kid I would love it if my kid said that to me.”

Peter spun around. “Really? Oh good, because I like, wanted to say that so it would give him a nice feeling cause he’s always so stressed, and, yeah, okay, I’ll say it! Thanks Mr. Criminal! Sorry I had to web you up but even if it’s good advice, I can’t let you get away, you know? Bye!”

The swing back to the apartment made him feel even better with all the ideas forming in his head. He must’ve been talking to himself as he rummaged around the kitchen as aunt May watched him with a fond smirk.

“Maybe after the clip of him and I in the car, I can say how I wanted to hug him… no that’s creepy. He’ll think it’s weird… or maybe not…” Peter continued to mumble as he began to eat the dinner May made as she sat down across him, a fond smile playing at her lips.

“As much as I think the pasta is going to give you some great feedback, I think maybe talking to me will help.” May commented, laughing slightly as Peter looked up at her, startled.

“Was I talking out loud?” Peter squeaked, a noodle dropping out of his mouth and onto the plate. “Sorry, I just am making this video for Mr. Stark for Father’s Day because I really care about him and see him as, you know- “

“A father figure.” They both said in unison.

Peter nodded as he stabbed at his food. “Exactly! So, if I make a really bad video, it’ll ruin it all, you know?”

“Peter, honey, the fact you’re doing something at all is sweet enough. The man never had a father, so he is probably worried on whether he is a good influence or not… yes, I personally am uneasy about him, but he makes you very happy, you’re safe with him, he takes care of you, everything a father would do. So, don’t- Peter?” May asked, looking up midsentence as Peter began to race to his room.

“Sorry, May! You just gave me a great idea and if I lose it I’ll be upset! Love you! Thanks for dinner!” Peter quickly exclaimed, shutting the door as May just shook her head fondly.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day, Father’s Day. Peter woke up, his heartbeat accelerated and excitement coursing through his body. Peter carefully grabbed the flash drive that held all of his work together as well as his nicely wrapped (barely held together by wrapping paper) mug and gift card, before exciting his room. It was a Sunday, so Peter was able to go over in the morning to surprise him. Since it was a weekend, Peter knew Tony wouldn’t be awake at nine in the morning, so he hoped he could maybe make him some breakfast in bed and some coffee. Yelling a quick, ‘goodbye’ to May, Peter was out the door, a smile etched across his face as he began to jog to the Tower. Sure, he didn’t need to rush but all the energy built up inside him was keeping him awake and excited. Oh, the look on Mr. Stark’s face was going to be priceless! Peter managed to make it to the Tower fairly quickly and as soon as he walked in, he waved happily to Happy.

“Hey Happy!” Peter called, “Happy Father’s Day!”

Happy cocked an eyebrow. “Uh, you too kid? What are you doing here, anyways?”

“Surprising Tony.” Peter said simply, grinning as he ran to the elevator. “FRIDAY please tell me Tony is still sleeping?”

“He is still sleeping; would you like me to alert of your arrival?” FRIDAY questioned.

“No no no! Don’t tell him, it’s a surprise!” Peter hushed excitedly as the elevator dinged open and Peter quickly ran to the kitchen, gently placing the gifts on the counter. “Now, FRIDAY, don’t be insulted, but could you please find me a YouTube video, or something of a nice breakfast meal? I wanna really give Mr. Stark a great day.”

FRIDAY was silent before a video popped up in the form of a hologram right in front of Peter. Peter smiled and said a quick ‘thank you’ before gathering the ingredients stated in the video. To say that it was a messy and slightly disastrous outcome would be an understatement. There was flower on the ceiling where Peter had been trying to open it and it went flying upwards and, in an effort, to catch it, Peter shot his web out but miscalculated and accidentally pushed it upwards, causing the flour to explode and rain down on Peter. Then, when Peter managed to put the batter for chocolate chip pancakes on the skillet, he accidentally left one on too long and managed to create a small fire, to which Peter screamed, ‘HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?’ But, thankfully after creating two perfect pancakes, a side of scrambled eggs that maybe, possibly had shells in it, as well as some very crispy bacon, Peter had a cup of coffee in the other hand as he navigated his way to Tony’s room. Peter took in a deep breath in and out before nudging the door open with his foot, as it wasn’t closed all the way. Tony was fast asleep on his stomach, sprawled out like a starfish since Pepper was away for a meeting. He looked peaceful, other than the frown etched on his face. Peter smiled as he looked desperately for a tray and saw one tucked in the back. He didn’t even question why it was there. 

Peter quietly tiptoed over to Tony. “Mr. Stark?” Peter whispered. “Mr. Stark?” He tried again. “Mr. STARK?” Peter said the last one in a normal tone with a slight yell to it.

Tony’s eyes flew open and suddenly Peter was staring up at the ceiling, Tony’s fist clenching his shirt and pinning him down, fear and anger in his eyes.

“M-Mr. Stark! It’s me! Peter!” He cried out.

The fear instantly vanished as Tony slowly groaned and released the boy, rubbing his face. “Jesus, kid, don’t DO that! I can feel my gray hairs sprouting- wait. What are you doing here?”

Peter took a deep breath before sitting up in the bed and getting up, grabbing the tray. “I, uh, made breakfast for you.”

Tony was silent as he stared at the kid in front of him, flour covering him and chocolate on his shirt and face, grease all over his pants. “You, what?”

Peter cleared his throat as he set the tray on his lap. “I made you breakfast, Mr. Stark.”

Tony cocked an eyebrow at Peter, stunned. “I mean, it’s very nice of you, not nice for my waistline, but you didn’t answer; why?”

Peter bit his lip, wondering if he should tell him. “It’s a secret. I’m legally not allowed to say but you have to follow everything I say.” Tony narrowed his eyes at that, so Peter quickly added, “Not everything, just, you have to go with my plans.” Tony gave him a stern look, so Peter also added, with a slight question in his tone, “after I tell you?”

Tony nodded in agreement as he bit into the bacon, thankfully not recoiling at it. “How did you know I like my bacon crispy?”

Ignoring the fact that he almost blew up the microwave heating it up he just swallowed thickly. “I’m just, smart, I guess?”

Tony chuckled at that and just continued eating as Peter quickly left the room and decided to start cleaning, so he didn’t give the older man a heart attack. Around 10 or 15 minutes later, Tony resurfaced, freshly showered and clothed as he walked into the kitchen to see Peter sitting on the ceiling, scrubbing at what looked to be chocolate. 

“I’m not going to even ask how you managed that because I know it’s you so I’m not really all that surprised. So, Spider Boy, what’s your plan for right now?” Tony asked, smiling up at the kid with a fondness in his eyes.

“Uh, well, I know you just ate, but I got a coupon at an ice cream parlor, so I was going to see if you wanted to do that and, I don’t know, walk around?” Peter asked softly, dropping from the ceiling to which Tony flinched slightly.

“Oh, I love it when people use coupons as an excuse to go somewhere,” Tony began walking over to observe Peter moving his mountain of dirty paper towels into the trash. “but we don’t need to use it, I can just pay- “

“NO!” Peter said suddenly, clearing his throat before turning to Tony fully. “It’s your day, today, Mr. Stark, so I’m paying for everything.”

“With what money?” Tony retorted, sort of sassily. 

Peter pulled out several wads of money, mainly one’s and some five’s. “I’ve been saving my lunch money for this day, so I could afford it. I always eat a lot for dinner, so I didn’t worry about it.”

Tony’s jaw dropped at that, a feeling in his chest making him want to hug the kid. “Kid, you did not have to do that for; wait, yeah, what do you mean by, ‘my day’? I literally told you that my birthday was last month. I may be a brilliant scientist but help me out here.”

Peter smirked and stuck out his tongue. “I can’t tell you! Sorry! But I am getting no complaints from you. I chose to do this, and I am sixteen, so, I’m old enough to make that decision. End of discussion.”

Tony arched his eyebrows and crossed his arms. “Well okay then, you sassy reincarnation of myself. Lead the way, oh mighty one.”

Peter just nodded in confirmation before grabbing the gift card in one hand and Tony’s hand in the other. Tony noticed it but said nothing as the kid seemed too happy to say anything, so he was okay with that. The elevator was silent, except for Peter’s anxious tapping of his foot. Tony may or may not have made a joke about Peter possibly being a rabbit instead of a spider because of the rapid tapping. Peter just rolled his eyes and muttered a ‘come on’ impatiently to Tony as he grabbed the older man’s hand again, dragging him through the lobby to which Tony just shrugged at the employees staring. They walked down the street side by side, shoulders basically touching, as Tony put his hand in his pockets and Peter grinning widely as he spotted the ice cream shop. People were staring, and some were taking sneaky photos at Tony, but he didn’t bat an eye, too used to the fame for it to affect him. 

“Is this going to be our lunch? Because as much as I am completely fine with that idea, your aunt may turn me into a Stark kabob if she found out.” Tony muttered, opening the door for Peter who just laughed.

“Yes, this is lunch. You can never have too much ice cream at weird times of the day.” Peter said, going up the cashier who was staring, starstruck at Tony. 

“Mr. Stark! I’m such a big fan!” She squealed taking out her phone. “Can I get a picture?”

Tony just smiled and nodded as she leaned over and took a selfie. Peter frowned slightly as he watched it happen, slightly jealous that she was taking away from their time together. He knew it was childish, but he didn’t care, he had been too excited for this day. He looked down at his feet which were suddenly very interested before he heard Tony clear his throat, making him finally look up at the menu. 

“What are you having, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, looking at the older man who was smirking down at him. “What?”

Tony just said, “Rocky road,” as he smirked at Peter, obviously knowing something he didn’t.

The two of them got their ice cream, same flavors as Peter really liked rocky road, even if Tony teased him about being a copy-cat, and sat down at a table near the back as to not draw attention.

“So, you got a little jealous of there, didn’t you?” Tony said with a chuckle as he ate another spoonful of the chocolatey goodness. 

Peter stared at his ice cream, willing the blush to go away. “No…”

“Hey, I know ice cream is very fascinating and everything, but our conversation is even more so. My eyes are up here, not in the bowl, unless you’re thinking the ice cream is me because then we need to get you a therapist.” Tony said, pointing his spoon at the boy.

Peter kicked Tony’s leg under the table teasingly as he looked up. “I wasn’t, jealous, I was just… I have been planning this day for a while, so I got really excited and I felt she was taking up our time.”

Tony smiled and ruffled Peter’s hair. “Kiddo don’t worry, you got all my attention. I just gotta feed the fans a little bit or they get antsy. I’ll tell you what, if you don’t have any other plans ready for me, we can always go watch some television or go for a ride in the car, alright?”

Peter nodded, much happier then before. They finished their food and left the shop, running into only three other fans who wanted a photo to which Tony would throw a ‘I’m sorry’ look at Peter who just smiled reassuringly. They got back to the Tower and decided to play a round of cards and watch three movies from the Star Wars series. 

Tony groaned as they finished the third one and stood up to stretch. “God, I love these movies, but I think my back will actually get out of my body and punch me if I don’t move.” 

Peter nodded in agreement as he stood up, too. “Did you want to go for a walk or something?”

Tony shrugged. “I don’t know, I’m fine with anything.”

Suddenly, Peter remembered his gifts. “Oh! Wait! I forgot, I have some gifts for you!” 

Before Peter could run to the kitchen, Tony placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him. “Gifts? Okay, now you’re REALLY confusing me. What is this about kid?”

Peter shook his head. “I’ll tell you when I give you it, okay? Just sit down and be patient.”

Tony rolled his eyes sarcastically as he plopped down on the sofa, examining his nails as Peter came rushing back in with the gifts, a huge smile on his face as he hid it behind his back.

“Okay, okay so, now you finally get to know what’s been going on.” Peter started, “And a lot of this will make more sense when you watch part of the gift but regardless I guess I’ll give you a small speech, but first, the first gift.”

Peter moved his hand in front of him and handed Tony the wrapped mug to which Tony let out a snort of laughter. “Hm, I wonder what this mug shaped gift could be. Is it a new car?”

“Just open it!” Peter said, laughing.

Tony smirked and ripped it open, the smile fading after seeing the words. Peter watched his face change and suddenly he got anxious. Did he hate it? Does he not feel that way? Oh God, he’s going to ask him to leave and then they won’t talk ever again and-

“I love it, son.”

Wait.

What?

Peter froze and saw there were tears welling up in his eyes. “Oh no! Mr. Stark, I’m sorry! I didn’t want you to cry, I wanted you to be happy!”

Tony shook his head as a tear fell down, wiping it away quickly. “Kid, relax and get over here.”

Peter took a step forward and that was all he needed before Tony was yanking him into a hug. At first, Peter didn’t know how to react, as he slowly wrapped his arms around him. Tony sniffled once, and Peter decided not to comment as they hugged a little longer. Tony rubbed his back before patting it once and letting go.

“Happy Father’s Day, Mr. Stark.” Peter said softly, tears in his eyes as well.

“Damnit, Pete,” Tony said with a laugh, “You didn’t have to- I mean- I just… thank you. Honestly, I never say that but don’t worry, I see you as my son, too. Is this about the wisdom teeth incident? Because if so, this is fantastic.”

Peter smiled at the fact that Tony called him Pete but instead shook his head. “Why do people always bring that up? No, it’s not just because of that. I, uh, actually made you a video where I explain everything; my feelings, why I see you as, my, uh, dad, and just, everything about it.”

Tony’s shocked expression quickly turned to a grin as he snatched the flash drive Peter was handing him. “We are SO watching this together!”

All the color drained from Peter’s face. “Wait, what? No! No, Mr. Stark, that’s embarrassing!”

“It’s ‘dad’ to you, young man, and too bad! Get over here before I grab you.” Tony said, plugging the flash drive into this weird portal device that connected to the television in front of them.

Not wanting to fight him, Peter sat on the couch awkwardly, but Tony was having none of that and yanked Peter over, making it so he could curl up against the older man’s side comfortably and so Tony could put his arm around his shoulders. Hiding his face into Tony’s shirt, the video began.

Past Peter pressed the record button and waved at the camera, situating himself on his bed so he had enough room. “So, uh, hey Mr. Stark! Or, Tony, or whatever you want to be called. Um, so if you remember that video diary I made during the whole battle with Captain America and everyone, I had made a video throughout it, documenting it. And, it’s Father’s Day, today, when you’re watching it, and I wanted to make this video because, well, you’re really special to me.” Past Peter said, looking at the ground. 

Peter snuck a glance up at Tony whose eyes were glued to the screen, his mouth slightly open as he listened closely.

“Ever since my parent’s and uncle’s deaths, I haven’t really had someone in my life who was like a father to me, until I met you. Yeah, this may be really cheesy and trust me I questioned this video a lot, but I feel like I can’t usually say what I’m trying to say in person, so, yeah, a video is second best. So, here is my Father’s Day video to you! Enjoy!”

Past Peter waved at the camera as the video during the Civil War played. Peter stared at Tony as it played, watching his reactions intensely to see if he really was liking it. He watched as Mr. Stark smiled or laughed as Peter recorded everything around him. Here and there, Tony would rub Peter’s shoulder in a way of saying, ‘you are amazing, thank you’, before stilling and watching the film. Peter began to tense up as he waited for the ending to pop up, and sure enough, it did.

Past Peter was shown pressing the recording button again and he ruffled his hair anxiously. “Well, now that it’s all over, the only thing I can really say is; Happy Father’s Day… Dad.”

Tony froze at that but instead just smiled again, his eyes wet and it was evident that he had continuously wiped them away with his other hand so Peter wouldn’t notice. It was silent as the video had ended and Peter squirmed slightly, worried what he would say.

“Peter,” Tony began, “I… truly, have no words to say…”

Oh no, here it comes, the rejection.

“But I can say, I care and love you a lot like a son. As far as I’m concerned, you are, in some way, my kid.” Tony said, looking down at Peter who was staring up at him with wonder in his eyes. “And I don’t want you to ever second guess that. If you need me for anything, and I mean anything, I will always be there. Okay, Pete?”

Peter smiled and hugged Tony harder than ever before. “Okay, Tony… and happy Father’s Day, dad.”

Tony chuckled as he hugged him back. “Happy Father’s Day, indeed.”


	3. Update: This chapter will be deleted and replaced with an actual chapter

The wisdom teeth fic is now up! So go forth and read it! I will be adding another chapter to this fanfic but you guys really wanted the wisdom teeth one! Thanks so much by the way for all the reviews and kudos, I love all of you!

**Author's Note:**

> TADA! did you like it?! I hope so. Also side note, please comment if you want another chapter as well as if you want me to write the story that i briefly mentioned where Bruce takes Peter's wisdom teeth out and he is all loopy and calls Tony dad because I have a nice plan for that one. Anyways, comment if you do! Bye!


End file.
